Harpies de Holyhead ou La Princesse des Serpentard
by Ange Lapuce
Summary: Va y avoir du quidditch, des vacheries, du sexe, Charlie Weasley, Drago Malefoy, et une française qui va tout déchirer. Le conquête de Serpentard par Ange Lapuce ou comment faire chier Drago Malefoy ou "les meilleurs amis ça sert aussi à baiser".
1. Prologue  Sexbestfriends

**Disclaimer: tout à JK Rowling! Sauf le personnage de Ange, bien sûr.**

_Alors voilà. Je fais un complexe d'infériorité très grave, je suis atteinte de mythomanie et je suis dépressive. Je ne supporte pas ma vie. C'est pour ça que le personnage principal de cette histoire porte mon nom d'auteur. Nan, je rigole bien sûr! En fait, ce personnage a toujours été mon préféré parmi mes "créations", j'ai donc adopté son nom pour pseudonyme. Alors forcément, il va se passer plein de trucs dans cette fanfiction, je vais tenter un dix chapitres. Si vous vous ennuyez, reviewez le surtout! SInon, vous faites ce que vous voulez, hein. Mais bon, vu que je suis dépressive, ce serait bien de me montrer de l'attention. Haha! Allez, bonne lecture. Et vous inquiétez pas, y aura du Drago, du Pote Potter, chouia Voldy sa mère, et pas mal de quidditch. De toutes façons, vous allez kiffer Ange. C'est obligé!_

Prologue :

Le soleil se levait paresseusement sur la banlieue londonienne. Et tout autant paresseusement, Harry Potter se retourna, cachant son visage de la fenêtre. Son bras vint s'enrouler comme tous les matins autour de la fine taille de Ginny Potter. Hmmm, quel doux nom, ce « Potter » lorsqu'il venait s'accoler à Ginny. Il se colla plus à elle en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou et elle sourit, se retourna pour lui faire face et, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son merveilleux mari elle déclara :

« Harry, chéri, tu ne te souviens pas ce dont on a parlé hier ? Allez, c'est le moment mon homme… »

Harry fronça le nez (reste à savoir si la raison était l'haleine matinale de Ginny ou la mission qui lui était incombée), embrassa doucement sa femme, et fila sous la douche. Celle-ci paressa encore un moment puis se leva, enfila sa nuisette et son déshabillé, pour descendre dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Harry la trouva là, pieds nus et adorable, un toast en main, finissant de verser le café dans leurs tasses. Il avait retrouvé son sourire quasi-permanent depuis la fin de son deuil après-guerre (Ginny l'avait tellement aidé !). Il but son café, embrassa la joue de sa femme, monta se brosser les dents et tenter une dernière fois de se coiffer, puis redescendit pour enfiler son manteau. Dehors, il faisait gris et froid. Sacrément froid même.

Serrant les dents, Harry déclara à sa femme, avant de franchir le seuil de leur jolie villa :

« J'ai décidé qu'ajourd'hui une vie changerait, chérie ! La vie de cette maudite Lapuce. »

Ginny éclata de rire devant son air un peu grognon et le laissa sortir dans le froid.

Dehors, Harry, la baguette en main, tourna une fois sur lui et disparut dans une envolée de cape digne du plus grand – et défunt - Severus Rogue. Il atterrit en Roumanie, chez un Charlie Weasley qui rentrait épuisé de ses enclos. Lorsqu'il trouva son visiteur devant la porte d'entrée de la maisonnette, il soupira bruyamment.

« - Salut, Harry. Non, je ne t'emmènerai pas chez elle et non je ne te dirai pas où elle est, ni ce qu'elle fait. C'est non.

Charlie, fit un Harry pas le moins du monde atteint par ce petit discours, cette fois c'est différent.

Bien sûr, comme la fois d'avant et aussi c'elle d'avant. Tu diras à Ginny que je vais finir par être vexée de ne jamais recevoir de visite de courtoisie de votre part ! A croire que cette maudite Lapuce attire bien plus votre attention que votre propre famille, bande d'ingrats !

Bien sûr Charlie, je suis persuadé que tu es vexé. Mais écoute-moi. Drago quitte l'équipe des Harpies pour rentrer dans la mienne. Et c'est lui qui l'a recommandée. Ils ne veulent personne d'autre. Et ça fait déjà trois ans qu'ils l'attendent ! Ca fait même la une des magazines de quidditch ! Ange Lapuce, celle qu'on appelait la Princesse des Serpentard, encore et toujours attendue par les Harpies de Holyhead. Personne n'a oublié ses prouesses sur un balai ni ses stratégies très inventives. Cette image a dépassé celle de son rôle dans la guerre, et depuis toujours. En plus, cette fois-ci, Drago ne sera pas dans son équipe, mais chez l'adversaire, elle pourra le détruire en toute tranquillité. Sans oublier que c'était leur rêve à eux deux de devenir joueurs professionnels. S'il s'est permis de le devenir sans elle, alors elle le peut aussi.

Tes arguments sont bons. Mais ne lui dis surtout pas qu'elle est recommandée par la fouine !

Alors, ça veut dire que tu m'y emmènes ? Demanda Harry des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

En grognant, Charlie lui tendit le bras et ils disparurent à nouveau, pour se matérialiser dans un pays gelé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres manières de le décrire. Du blanc partout, à tel point qu'ils en avaient mal aux yeux. Un chalet derrière eux, et un peu de brouillard, mais on ne voyait rien d'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sifflant résonne. Ils eurent l'étrange impression d'être survolés par une masse gigantesque.

« Harry, va t'installer dans le salon et cache toi surtout, elle arrive. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, ainsi que le craquement de la neige. Mais très amplifié, comme si une centaine de pieds venaient de la faire crisser en même temps. Au travers du brouillard, par la fenêtre, Harry distingua la silhouette élancée, extrêmement mince, les cheveux noir corbeau, et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé. Ses hanches balançaient toujours autant, elle portait une combinaison particulière, noire, avec des bottes et des gants. Son visage, au teint de lait, était mangé par de grands yeux – dont la forme rappelait celle du serpent – couleur bleu-vert, elle avait les pommettes hautes et presque saillantes, le front droit, un nez noble et un tout petit peu retroussé, les sourcils très dessinés, une bouche moqueuse (il y flottait perpétuellement un sourire en coin) couleur sang, le menton peu prononcé, les cheveux ondulés. Sur son épaule droite il y avait une petite forme qui à première vue ressemblait à un hibou.

Elle salua Charlie d'un clin d'œil et le tira vers le chalet. Harry s'éloigna de la fenêtre et resta inaperçu. La porte fut poussée. Les bottes enlevées. Et Charlie Weasley n'eut pas réellement le temps de dire ouf avant d'être plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Malheureusement, ce mur se trouvait tout près de Harry.

Harry, éberlué, regardait les deux soit-disant meilleurs amis se dévorer littéralement la bouche – ou plutôt Charlie Weasley, le dresseur de dragons, l'homme dangereux à l'air dominateur se faire pitoyablement dominer par une frêle jeune femme.

C'est alors que, réaction naturelle, il toussota.

Ange n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre toussoter alors qu'elle s'occupait du cas Weasley. Vraiment pas en fait. Surtout quand personne n'était censé savoir où elle habitait à part Charlie Weasley. Donc il n'aurait dut y avoir personne dans ce salon… Elle pivota sur ses talons et dégaina sa baguette magique si rapidement que Harry eut réellement peur.

« Potter… »

Si Harry n'avait pas su ce qu'il savait il lui aurait fait la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à Drago Malefoy lorsqu'elle avait un tel faciès. Mais sachant ce qu'il savait, il se contenta de sourire.

Ange le détailla une seconde puis se tourna vers son « meilleur ami ».

« Weasley … ? »

Le dit-Weasley s'éloigna tranquillement du mur et tenta de se rhabiller, pour se diriger vers Harry.

« - Tiens, Harry, ça fait lo…

CHARLIE NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI !

Salut Ange, j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Résignée, Ange s'en alla chercher une bouteille de Pur-Feu, trois verres, serra la main de Harry fit léviter le tout sur la table, et se servit.

« J'écoute ta proposition, Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de froideur.

« - Les Harpies t'attendent, Ange.

C'est bien, ça fait trois ans qu'ils m'attendent, Harry.

Sauf que cette fois, ils te veulent en tant que remplaçante de Drago Malefoy qui vient d'être acheté par les Canons de Chudley. Titulaire directement. »

Elle haussa le sourcil gauche. Au moins semblait-elle intéressée, se dit Harry. Il continua sur sa lancée.

« Tu pourras détruire en toute tranquillité Drago Malefoy puisqu'il sera dans l'équipe adverse, tu vas être reçue comme une princesse, et tu vas enfin réaliser ton rêve, puisqu'après tout Malefoy s'est bien permis de le faire de son côté. Oh, et je t'ai apporté ça. »

Il lui tendit un exemplaire du magazine Quidditch. En première page, il y avait une photo de Ange, âgée de 16 ans, juchée sur un Nimbus 2001 qui filait à toute vitesse au-dessus du stade de Poudlard, vers un souaffle qui tombait non loin d'elle. Dans une volte complexe, elle attrapait la balle, et le cycle recommençait. Au-dessus de la photo figurait le titre de l'article : « Après deux ans d'attente, la Princesse des Serpentard, héroïne de guerre, disparue sans laisser d'autres traces que celle de sa bonne santé, acceptera-t-elle enfin la proposition des Harpies ? Voir en p.2»

Et en dessous : « Pour en savoir plus sur le transfert de Drago Malefoy, allez en p. 3 »

Elle grogna en voyant son nom quasiment associé au sien, puis rendit l'exemplaire.

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Sur ces propos, un dragon miniature couleur grisaille et blanc, les yeux bleus et très clairs, vint se poser sur ses genoux pour se faire dorloter. Harry comprit que c'était ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une chouette.

« Alors toi aussi, tu es éleveuse de dragon ? lui demanda-t-il

Non Harry, moi je suis dresseuse de dragon. Je les monte, je les fais voler, je les vends à des dragonniers qui les font courir pour le sport, qui les utilisent en tant que gardien, ou qui les font travailler. Et Snow Pearl, il est miniaturisé tel que tu le vois, est mon dragon personnel. Comme Pattenrond est le chat de Hermione. Il m'a trouvée, m'a choisie et ne me quitte plus. Alors j'espère que si je dis oui, il pourra venir avec moi ! »

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir trouvé un remplaçant pour son ancien travail, Ange Lapuce transplanait sur le stade de quidditch réservé aux Harpies de Holyhead, Snow Pearl sur son épaule.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Serpydor

Chapitre 1 :

Trois ans avant :

Assise à la table des Serpentard, Ange buvait son jus de pommes, la seule chose qu'elle arriverait à avaler ce matin-là. Dans quelques heures le match Serpentard-Gryffondor commencerait. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils auraient des spectateurs particuliers. En effet, des recruteurs des Canons de Chudley et des Harpies de Holyhead seraient présents. Ange était une grande fan des Harpies et ce, depuis qu'elle était en âge de monter sur un balai et de comprendre les règles du quidditch. Autrement dit, depuis ses cinq ans. Son père l'emmenait régulièrement aux matches qui avaient lieu en France, mais elle avait toujours été fascinée par cette équipe anglaise. Le dernier match qu'ils avaient vus était d'ailleurs celui de la Coupe du Monde, quelques temps avant que ses parents ne.. décèdent.

L'arrivée à sa table du Trio d'Or chassa cette pensée. Harry lui tendit une main qu'elle serra, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres tous les deux.

« Bonne chance la Princesse !

Même si ça te sera inutile ! rajouta Ron. Même avec toi vous allez perdre ! »

Hermione roula des yeux et ils éclatèrent de rire. Oui, des Gryffondor riaient avec une Serpentard, à sa table en plus. Ca pouvait sembler étrange, mais c'était sans connaître la Princesse des Serpentard.

L'arrivée de Drago Malefoy chassa la petite troupe, non sans un regard suspicieux de Celui-qui-a-survécu.

« Prête ? »

Elle fit une moue à peine visible sur son visage au masque de marbre très serpentardien – masque à conserver lorsque les Gryffy n'étaient pas là. Drago lui répondit par un sourire aussi peu visible. Sous la table, il lui pressa la cuisse, se servit un café, et le bu aussi lentement qu'elle buvait son jus.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que la française, comme on l'appelait à l'origine, était à Poudlard. Elle avait fait quatre ans et demi à Beauxbatons, jusqu'à l'attaque. Cette attaque, elle s'en souviendrait à vie. Chaque soir, Ange devait placer sur son lit un charme d'assurdiato pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades lors de ses cauchemars trop fréquents.

C'était la nuit, elle avait quinze ans et habitait un château en Provence. Ses parents et elle étaient les héritiers de l'une des plus grandes famille de Sang-Pur française. Pourtant, ils exerçaient parmi la Résistance depuis six mois une tâche bien particulière. Une aile du château était en effet attribuée à l'accueil de certaines familles dont l'un des membres était né moldu, ou parfois même de moldus qui avaient un enfant sorcier. Dés que la rumeur du retour de Voldemort avait couru parmi les rangs de sorciers français les violences avaient repris là où elle s'était arrêtées, quinze ans avant. En France, la noblesse et la pureté du Sang étaient des sujets bien plus sérieux qu'ailleurs, et les partisans et opposants étaient encore plus réactifs. Mais les Lapuce avaient toujours été connus comme neutres et prêchant la paix. En réalité, ils étaient fortement opposés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais leur position « à cheval » permettait depuis longtemps une certaine stabilité. Stabilité qui, cette année-là, volerait en éclat.

Ange avait ouvert les yeux brusquement lorsqu'une détonation s'était faite entendre. Assourdissante. Puis des jurons. D'autres sorts. D'autres bruits, et plus rien. Ses parents lui avaient hautement recommandé d'attendre plusieurs heures avant de sortir lors d'une attaque. Et, terrifiée, elle se dit que c'était surement une attaque. Elle fila à la fenêtre. Le parc du château brûlait, et quelques silhouettes encapuchonnées disparaissaient par la grille. Elle ne put bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, terrorisée. Elle s'attendait à ce que ses parents arrivent et l'évacuent, à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose enfin ! Mais rien. L'adrénaline circulait dans son sang et les flammes étaient sur le point de dévorer les portes d'entrée. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant. Quelque chose d'irrationnel. D'impossible. Elle leur demanda de s'arrêter. Et les flammes, vacillantes, s'arrêtèrent. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et couru vers la chambre de ses parents. Mais la porte était enfoncée, et leurs corps inertes sur le lit.

A nouveau, des bruits en provenance de l'entrée. Le diable au corps, elle eut plus l'impression de voler vers le hall que d'y courir. Sans même voir qui s'était permis d'entrer, elle tendit la main et envoya quelques flammes à ses invités. Ils hurlèrent de peur en les évitant, mais déterminée elle achevait de descendre les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Ce fut lorsqu'il ne lui restait que deux marches qu'elle sentit son corps cesser de lui répondre, et se vit tomber, la tête en avant. Puis, le noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut pour se trouver face à Albus Dumbledore. Il la gratifia de son sourire doux en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Vous êtes au Terrier, mademoiselle. Chez Molly Weasley. J'ignore si votre mère vous en a parlé, mais vous êtes sa filleule. Elle vous expliquera, sinon. Y a-t-il des questions que vous voudriez me poser mon enfant ?

…, Elle se racla la gorge, sèche et parla d'une voix rauque. Mes parents… ?

Je suis désolée, lui répondit le vieil homme d'un air triste. Ils avaient posé un secret sur votre porte et celle de leurs protégés, mais n'avaient personne pour être le Gardien du Secret de leur propre porte. En tant que résidents de leur chambre et de leur château, cela n'était pas possible pour eux-mêmes. »

Ses yeux la piquaient vraiment maintenant. Elle se dit bizarrement qu'il était étrange de pouvoir encore pleurer lorsqu'on avait la gorge desséchée. Puis, elle éclata en sanglots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly Weasley lui apporta de quoi se restaurer. Elle lui raconta dans le même temps comment elle avait rencontré sa mère.

C'était lors de la première guerre. Ses parents étaient déjà mariés et tentaient de calmer les troubles en France, en étant officiellement les messagers des deux camps. Officieusement, ils recrutaient chez eux des combattants pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et c'est lors d'une réunion avec celui-ci, que les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées. Elles étaient devenues plus proches au fil du temps. Sa mère était impressionnée par le courage des Weasley contre les autres sang-pur, tandis que Molly Weasley était impressionnée par la diplomatie des Lapuce. Officieusement, elles passaient du temps ensemble après les réunions, et devinrent très amies. Lorsque Voldemort disparut, elles n'eurent plus de prétextes pour se revoir et la méfiance des grandes familles françaises pesa sur leurs rendez-vous secrets. Il était essentiel pour les Lapuce de conserver une image et un rang. Car Dumbledore le savait, Voldemort reviendrait.

Cependant, la naissance d'Ange qui intervint la même année que celle de Ron leur donna l'occasion de se nommer marraines respectivement, toujours officieusement. Et c'est ainsi que la dernière représentante des Lapuce en vint à résider au Terrier.

Elle passa la première semaine alitée. La seconde, au salon. La troisième, en cuisine avec Molly. La quatrième et la cinquième, sur un balai, lorsque les enfants revinrent pour Noël. Elle se lia d'amitié avec Ginny Weasley et Ron, avec les jumeaux, avec Harry. En fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier le premier dimanche des vacances, la première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut une jeune femme qui enchaînait des figures compliquées dans le jardin. Il était pourtant 18h et le soleil allait disparaître. Ron fit remarquer que sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'ils avaient une invité, et ils s'empressèrent de pousser la petite barrière pour entrer sur la propriété des Weasley. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée, ils virent Molly Weasley sortir, un châle autour d'elle, vers le côté de la maison.

« Ange ma chérie, il est temps de rentrer ! Il fait presque nuit ! »

Puis elle tourna la tête vers ses enfants (le terme incluait pour elle Harry et à présent Ange aussi) et les serra fort – trop fort – dans ses bras. Derrière elle, la jeune femme se posait docilement, attrapait son balai à la main, et venait vers eux.

« Mon dieu Ange, mais tu es gelée ! » Lui reprocha Mme Weasley en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Cette dernière esquissa un maigre sourire et se retourna vers Harry, Ginny et Ron.

« Les enfants, je vous présente Ange Lapuce, elle est française et habite ici depuis trois semaines. C'est ma filleule. Ange, voici Ronald, Ginevra et Harry. » Annonça la mère avec un sourire tendre. Les enfants Weasley grimacèrent en entendant leurs prénoms et s'empressèrent vers Ange :

« Salut, tu peux m'appeler Ginny.

En fait tu dois, corrigea Harry, l'air moqueur en regardant la rousse.

Et appelle moi Ron, s'il te plaît ! »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison se mettre au chaud sous la demande pressante de Molly, traînant leurs valises tant bien que mal. Ils s'installèrent et découvrirent que Ange avait hérité de l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Cela mit d'abord un froid, mais Molly assurait qu'elle préférait savoir cette chambre occupée, et que de toutes façons Percy n'y était plus et que… Heureusement, l'arrivée de Arthur Weasley coupa court à ce fastidieux moment qui mettait Ange mal à l'aise. Au dîner, elle dut expliquer à la tablée ce qui faisait qu'elle était bilingue.

« En fait, ma mère est – était elle-même bilingue. Ses parents étaient français du côté paternel, et anglais du côté maternel. Mais je n'ai jamais connu mes grands-parents. Bref, en fait, elle pensait qu'il était bon de savoir parler deux langues, alors elle m'a très tôt parlé en anglais, mon père me parlait en français, et du coup… Une éducation un peu à la « sang-pur » disait papa… »

L'utilisation du passé ne trompa aucun des enfants fraîchement arrivés.

Les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent trois jours après. Ils avaient passé du temps chez Lee. Ce fut le début d'innombrable parties de quidditch qui noua une réelle amitié entre eux. Un début du moins. Ange était encore réservée, mais elle ne perdait pas la face. En revanche, ce ne fut pas de sa bouche que les enfants apprirent son histoire, mais des gros titres de la Gazette qui avait fini par en avoir vent. Elle n'en montra rien.

Puis elle partit pour Poudlard, où le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard. Ce fut difficile à vivre, car le rôle joué par ses parents était à présent bien connu de tous. Respectée par les autres maisons, elle fut d'abord en terrain hostile dans la sienne.

Mais malgré la « trahison » des Lapuce face aux autres grandes familles, Ange était la parfaite représentante des Serpentard. Froide, mesquine avec ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin – et ils furent nombreux le premier mois –, puissante, calculatrice et ambitieuse. Sans compter que sa famille était aussi riche que celle des Malefoy.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui le premier qui l'aborda. Après avoir laissé sa petite cours la descendre plus bas que terre, après l'avoir observée conserver la tête haute, après avoir vu ses camarades l'admirer malgré tout, il comprit que cette jeune femme-là était en passe de devenir la Princesse de sa maison. Ce dont Pansy Parkinson avait toujours rêvé. Et il comprit également qu'il ferait mieux de l'accompagner dans ce statut plutôt que de s'opposer à elle.

Il commença par manger à côté d'elle et par faire cesser toutes les injures et autres atteintes envers elle. Puis, il fit équipe avec elle en potion. Il l'accompagna lors de ses sorties sur le terrain de quidditch. D'abord comme spectateur, puis lorsqu'elle le lui proposa, il vola avec elle. Ce fut elle qui le convainquit qu'il n'avait rien d'un attrapeur mais qu'il devrait jouer en poursuiveur.

Ils se côtoyèrent ainsi le reste de l'année. Evidemment, les Gryffondor voyaient cette relation d'un mauvais œil. Cependant ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire, rappelait-elle souvent à Ron. Elle retrouvait souvent les garçons au terrain de quidditch pour un entraînement improvisé, faisait ses devoirs avec Hermione qui avait trouvé en elle une concurrente bien plus sérieuse que Drago Malfoy et une nouvelle amie qui partageait ses points de vue sur le travail scolaire. Etrangement, Ange Lapuce avait un tel charisme que son amitié avec les Gryffondor était acceptée dans sa maison, et que son opposition au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tant qu'elle n'était pas criée sur les toits devant les Serpentard, ne posait plus problème. Cependant, elle adopta l'attitude de ses parents et ne rentra pas dans l'AD ni dans la brigade inquisitoriale, ne commenta pas le départ de Dumbledore, ne fit pas opposition à Ombrage.

Et surtout, elle ne parla jamais de ces flammes qu'elle savait contrôler. Et jamais on ne vint lui en parler non plus. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'été arrive.


	3. Chapter 2: Gryffondard

**Et finalement, un troisième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Vous y trouverez toutes les explications nécessaires aux chapitres précédents et pour la suite de l'histoire =) J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Chapitre 2 : Gryffondard**

C'était l'été et elle était de retour chez les Weasley. Le château en Provence ne lui manquait pas et Dumbledore lui avait assuré que les protégés de ses parents y étaient toujours hébergés, nourris et traités correctement par les elfes de maison. Il y avait placé un homme de confiance qui gardait la maison comme il disait. Grâce aux elfes, il avait pu avoir accès au secret qui protégeait la porte. De toutes façons, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour y retourner.

Puis il fallut déménager au square Grimmauld. Cette maison était une horreur. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Charlie. C'était le dernier dîner de famille au Terrier et Molly Weasley avait insisté pour que tout le monde soit présent. Il y avait donc Bill et Charlie. Et puis, elle avait apparemment besoin d'eux pour transporter quelques affaires entre les deux maisons. Lorsque tout fut fait et qu'ils s'installèrent à table, Arthur insista pour la présenter officiellement aux deux aînés. Bill la traita comme il traitait Ginny. Quand à Charlie, il commença par l'un de ses sourires éblouissants. Elle en fut d'abord surprise, puis apprécia l'attention qu'il lui porta durant le repas. Elle était entre Fred et lui. Ils parlèrent beaucoup quidditch, puis il lui raconta sa vie en Roumanie. Ils s'opposèrent de nombreuses fois sur les Canons et les Harpies. Voyant leurs chamailleries, Fred ne put s'empêcher de les taquiner sur un possible flirt. Et c'était peut-être vrai. Charlie était tout simplement beau. Et Ange tout simplement magnétique. Lorsqu'ils se revirent les fois suivantes pour les quelques réunions de l'Ordre où Charlie venait faire son rapport (notamment sur la situation en Roumanie ou sur la place possible des dragons dans l'affrontement), il y eut quelques échanges de regards. Au milieu de tout cela, des lettres. Et malgré leurs années de différence, Charlie et Ange devinrent meilleurs amis.

Le retour à Poudlard fut compliqué. D'abord à cause de Harry qui avait perdu Sirius et était dans une rage folle devant les cachotteries de Dumbledore. Ensuite parce qu'il fallut qu'Ange cache son implication – minime, vous connaissez Molly Weasley - dans l'Ordre aux yeux des autres. Mais tout se passa suivant le plan.

Désormais, elle régnait sur Serpentard aux côtés de Drago Malefoy. Lors des sélections de quidditch elle fut retenue haut la main. Les entraînements constituaient pour Drago et elle le moment de resserrer leurs liens. Bien sûr, lorsque Charlie l'apprit, elle reçut une lettre qui s'apparenterait presque à une beuglante. Mais leur équipe était une véritable réussite. Ils étaient sans conteste les deux meilleurs poursuiveurs de l'école. Ils avaient leurs stratégies propres et constituaient un duo d'enfer. Poufsouffle fut écrasé.

Ange était aimée, et par toutes les maisons. Sauf par une personne qui la détestait. Et cette personne s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. En réalité, Pansy aurait put apprécier Ange. Pansy aurait put respecter Ange. Au début, il n'y avait qu'un peu de jalousie devant sa réussite. Mais leur relation s'effondra véritablement le jour de l'annonce du bal Noël de cette sixième année, c'est-à-dire quelques mois auparavant.

Ange s'entendait jusque là très bien avec les filles de son dortoir. Il y avait Millicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson. Bon, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, mais un soutien mutuel du fait qu'elles appartenaient à la même maison. Et aussi, un respect vis-à-vis de Ange dû à son statut de Princesse des Serpentard. Elles discutaient tard le soir des commérages de l'école, allaient à Préaulard ensemble lorsque Ange n'y accompagnait pas les Gryffondor, et toutes ces activités purement féminines. Lorsque vint l'annonce du bal ce fut la fin de la relation Parkinson-Lapuce. Parce que le soir même, Drago invitait Ange à l'accompagner, Blaise proposait à Daphnée, Nott à Pansy et Millicent choisit parmi tous ses admirateurs d'y aller avec un beau blond de septième année à Serpentard. Pansy ne piqua pas de crise. Mais il fallut attendre un mois avant qu'elle ne reparle à Drago ou à Blaise, ou même à Daphnée. Quant à adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard à Ange, c'était inutile. Il fallut que Drago lui explique qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, qu'il lui rappelle son statut à lui et celui de Ange, et que de toutes façons, les parents Parkinson avaient depuis longtemps promis leur fille à Théodore Nott, et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas s'opposer à cela.

Théodore Nott invita Pansy à l'accompagner lors de la seconde sortie à Préaulard, lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait trouvé sa robe. Ils passèrent un très bon moment. Le soir dans le dortoir, il n'y avait que des Théo par-ci et des Nott par-là et il était devenu évident que Pansy en pinçait beaucoup pour lui et qu'à la vitesse ou allait leur relation, ils n'allaient pas tarder à tomber amoureux. Ils passèrent toujours plus de temps ensemble à l'approche du bal.

De son côté, Ange avant passé la première sortie à Préaulard avec les Gryffondor afin de convaincre Hermione, avec l'aide de Ginny, de s'acheter LA robe. La seconde, elle la passa avec Daphnée et Millicent pour trouver sa propre robe. Puis ce fut le moment de la veille du bal.

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année de Serpentard, c'était l'effervescence dés 16h30, sortie des cours. Pansy avait des étoiles dans les yeux parce qu'il était à présent certain que Théodore officialiserait leur relation ce soir-là. Presque toute sa rancœur envers Ange avait disparue sous le coup de l'émotion. Daphnée se moquait gentiment d'elle et Millicent échangeait des regards complices et soulagés avec Ange. Elles allaient pouvoir se préparer toutes les quatre sans devoir gérer la jalousie de Parkinson.

Elles étalèrent leurs robes sur leur lit et filèrent sous les douches. Après avoir enfilé robes et chaussures, elles se maquillèrent et se coiffèrent mutuellement, riant devant l'excitation de Pansy, le pragmatisme de Millicent qui disait que de toutes façons ce qui lui importait c'était que son cavalier soit beau, sang-pur, serpentard et qu'il danse bien. Daphnée restait discrète mais Ange était persuadée que quelque chose se passait entre elle et Blaise. Et ce fut à 19h30 tapantes qu'elles descendirent dans la salle commune. Les garçons étaient chargés de les attendre dans le hall, en bas des marches.

Ange avait joliment relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon piqué et portait une robe aux couleurs de sa famille. En satin, blanche avec des serpents dorés qui couraient sur son corset et sur la dentelle de sa jupe. Sous la dentelle, se succédaient plusieurs jupons. Elle portait des escarpins de satin et un bracelet en argent enserrait son bras sous l'épaule droite. C'était là encore un serpent qui ne cessait de s'enrouler sur elle. Elle avait le port de tête haut, le dos droit, une démarche chaloupée et le visage gracieux, peu maquillé. Les trois autres portaient le même modèle de robe mais dans des couleurs différentes, selon leurs propres armoiries. Elles les avaient faites faire sur mesure afin de prouver l'unité et la classe de leur maison au reste de Poudlard. Mais cela permettait aussi à Pansy de se sentir moins dévaluée. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'air extatique en rejoignant son nouveau prince charmant. Si leur statut n'avait pas été celui qu'elles avaient, les filles auraient pouffées.

Pansy donc, était rayonnante dans sa robe à jupons bleue sombre, en velours. Le symbole de sa famille, un paon, parcouraient gracieusement la dentelle de sa jupe, étalant ses plumes qui voletaient sur son corset. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, et ils dégageaient de doux reflets bleus. Elle portait des saphirs aux oreilles, et un autre fixé entre ses clavicules.

Millicent avait choisi la soie. Sa robe, un peu plus courte que celle des deux autres, lui arrivait mi-cuisse, et était à ses couleurs : parme et bronze pour l'aigle qui déployait fièrement ses ailes sur le côté gauche du corset, de la hanche jusqu'au sein. Ses cheveux s'achevaient en anglaises sur ses épaules, elle avait placé un charme sur ses yeux afin de les rendre violets, et elle portait un superbe collier circulaire en bronze. Ses escarpins étaient de la même couleur. Elle dégageait une aura purement sexy.

Daphnée avait tout de la grâce de son symbole : le cygne. Le cou très mis en valeur par un collier en argent très large et tour du cou, à la mode africaine, elle avait tressé ses cheveux qui atteignaient le milieu de son dos. Dans le même style que le collier, un large bracelet enserrait son poignet gauche. Sa robe était en flanelle gris clair et sur la dentelle de la jupe un cygne glissait soigneusement. Elle avait paré ses yeux d'un smoky gris profond qui faisait ressortir leur bleu si clair qu'on en aurait cru de l'eau. Mystérieuse Daphnée.

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes filles atteignirent ensemble le haut des marches du hall, pour les descendre d'un pas cadencé et simultané. Les quelques filles qui s'apprêtaient elle-même à descendre les marches s'arrêtèrent, il ne servait à rien de se ridiculiser. Les quelques discussions firent place à un silence époustouflant. Les jeunes hommes qui les attendaient en bas auraient eu bien du mal à choisir qui inviter à ce moment-là si cela n'avait pas été fait. Elles formaient l'unité parfaite de leur maison et des sang-purs. La grâce, le sexe, l'orgueil, la beauté tout en elles était réuni pour former une génération parfaite de nobles.

Pansy ne s'était pas trompée. Théodore l'embrassa dés la fin de la deuxième valse, montrant à tout Poudlard qu'ils formaient désormais un couple. Au moins un mariage d'amour aurait lieu chez les sang-pur ! Blaise et Daphnée échangeaient des sourires complices, Millicent flirtait ouvertement avec son cavalier, et Drago et Ange dansaient élégamment. Ange passa quelques instant avec les gryffondors, puis fut raccompagnée jusqu'à son dortoir par le Prince de sa maison.

Ils formaient un couple ensorcelant. Lui, parfait gentilhomme, elle l'élégance magnétique de la femme-enfant. La noblesse, la richesse, la beauté, l'intelligence, ils avaient tout pour régner sur Serpentard. Et ils le faisaient avec grâce pour l'une, fermeté pour le second.

Jusque là, leur relation avait été indéfinissable. Ils formaient des partenaires parfaits en quidditch, étaient très complices, mais n'avaient jamais eu de réels rendez-vous. Ce bal avait été leur premier. Drago avait été charmeur et envoûtant. Elle avait été malicieuse et réceptive. Et puis, arrivés en bas des escaliers de leurs dortoirs, il avait pris sa main, et y avait posé, dans un souffle, un baiser. Elle avait papillonné des cils, il avait levé le regard vers elle. Dans un geste tendre, il avait caressé sa joue de sa main, et aurait juré qu'elle avait rougit un instant. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de son regard bleu-vert, comme la mer d'un lagon agitée par l'orage. Orage qui, lui, colorait les yeux gris-bleu de Drago.

Ce fut elle qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Alors, avec un vrai sourire tendre, il caressa l'espace d'un court instant, ses lèvres des siennes, et repartir, avec le même sourire, un peu plus malicieux.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, l'air un peu rêveur, le sourire aux lèvres. Daphnée arriva peu après et lui adressa un sourire complice. Elles se couchèrent après avoir étouffé dans un bâillement la n-ième description de la soirée de Pansy par elle-même, et passèrent une nuit tranquille.

L'année qui suivit, fut celle de la sélection de Ange et Drago par les entraîneurs des Harpies de Holyhead, et elle fut elle aussi tranquille, tout juste parsemée de commérages sur leur nouveau couple, bien que discret, d'œillades énamourées entre Pansy et Théodore, des frasques de Millicent, et de la naissance lente et douce de la relation Blaise-Daphnée. Tranquille si on ne parlait pas des aventures du Trio d'or en lutte contre Voldy, bien entendu. Mais c'était là des choses qu'Ange ne vivait pas avec eux, et elle avait pour cela de bonnes raisons.

Il y avait effectivement une chose que tous ses amis ignoraient. Ange suivait régulièrement des cours avec le très respecté Professeur Dumbledore. Durant l'été et après l'installation des Weasley au QG de l'Ordre, ce dernier était venu lui parler de ces fameuses flammes. Elle n'avait sut que dire. Les souvenirs étaient vagues. Elle se souvenait d'avoir clairement souhaité qu'elles se résorbent, et que c'était arrivé. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir produit pour attaquer les membres de l'Ordre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Château pour y secourir ses habitants. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait mené sa petit enquête, comme toujours. Il lui avait tout d'abord proposé de reprendre le rôle de ses parents au sein de l'Ordre, étant donné son affectation à Serpentard et le fait qu'elle avait sut y gagner la confiance de ses camarades nobles et sang-pur. Elle avait reconstruit l'image neutre des Lapuce et tentait d'œuvrer pour la paix en influençant a génération. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui poussait Dumbledore à la vouloir au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Ange, héritière d'une longue lignée de sang-pur aux origines perdues par le temps passé, avait également hérité d'un pouvoir élémentaire jusque là disparu. Il était rare que, la magie ayant perdue de sa puissance au fil des mariages inter-sang-pur, un tel pouvoir refasse surface mais c'était arrivé avec elle. Et, au lieu de rester endormi comme cela arrivait souvent, il s'était réveillé avec l'adrénaline. Selon le vieux fou, comme disait Drago, la puissance de ses parents, le choc de l'évènement, et le tempérament d'Ange l'avaient conduite à savoir « parler » au feu. Rien que ça. Le seul soucis était qu'elle se sentait bien incapable de retrouver « les mots ».

Ainsi, une fois par semaine, elle tentait de réveiller à nouveau, et de maîtriser, ce pouvoir en elle. Fumseck l'y aidait aussi, créant des flammes afin de donner à son esprit le souvenir nécessaire. Elle avait compris qu'elle pourrait devenir une combattante de premier ordre contre les Mangemorts. Mais la pression pesait sur les épaules de ses seize ans.

Dumbledore mourut à la fin de l'année, et tout ce qu'elle savait faire c'était réduire la taille des flammes qui parcourraient les ailes de Fumseck.

Alors que toute la famille Weasley se préparait à célébrer le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Remus, son nouveau professeur de magie élémentaire décida de l'envoyer en Roumanie.

Elle passa deux mois avec Charlie. Le premier mois, elle se contentait d'observer les dragons et leur façon de « jouer » avec le feu. Remus venait trois jours par semaines pour l'entraîner à éteindre les flammes que ces grosses bêtes produisaient.

Ce fut certainement pendant ce mois-là qu'elle tomba amoureuse des dragons. Elle se sentait sereine auprès d'eux, et même Charlie ne possédait pas la même aise qu'elle avec eux. Elle se levait aux aurores et se couchait à la même heure qu'eux, aidant Charlie dans ses tâches. Ils passèrent des moments parfaits, parfois un peu ambigües, complices, et tendres.

Charlie était son meilleur ami. Il connaissait l'amour qu'elle portait déjà à Drago Malefoy. Il la protégeait, l'écoutait, se confiait à elle, l'entraînait dans des jeux stupides (comme « le premier à avoir nourri tous les dragonneaux de son enclos a gagné ») et dans des parties d'échec qui s'éternisaient, il était celui qui la réconfortait lorsqu'elle n'avait pas sut allumer trois pauvres branches par l'esprit, il était son coffre à secrets, sa boîte à bijoux. Car oui, Charlie Weasley était une perle, un diamant, Charlie Weasley était un homme en or. Il n'avait, en fait, qu'un seul défaut : il était diablement séduisant. Il lui arrivait de la laisser passer la soirée avec Remus, partant à la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête. Et ces soirs-là, il ne rentrait jamais seul. Il s'amusait même à flirter parfois avec Ange et la laisser en plan, juste pour la taquiner. Heureusement, elle s'énervait peu et finit par rentrer dans son jeu, trainant tard le soir en nuisette dans le salon, ou sortant de la douche simplement enroulée d'une serviette. Ces jours-là, il lui répondait en passant la journée torse-nu. Tout ce qu'Ange savait de la séduction, si elle ne l'avait pas découvert seule, elle l'avait appris d'un maître, Charlie Weasley. Mais, oui, définitivement, il était son meilleur ami.

Le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur, jour de la disparition de Ron, Harry, et Hermione, fut à marquer d'une croix blanche. Lorsque le patronus fit son apparition, Charlie et Ange alimentaient les ragots à leur propos en dansant ensemble, et les yeux réprobateurs de Molly Weasley disaient clairement « elle est bien trop jeune pour lui ». Cela ne prit que trente secondes aux Mangemorts pour apparaître. Ils furent reçus par des jets de sorts de toutes les couleurs, souvent rouges d'ailleurs.

Le cœur d'Ange palpitait. Ce fut un Feudeymon qui réveilla ce qui coulait dans ses veines. Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa de ses mains, le maîtrisa, et cela suffit à paralyser la bataille. Le Trio d'Or avait déjà disparu à ce moment-là, et ils ne purent être témoins de l'étrange scène qui se déroula. Charlie la regardait, fier et abasourdi. Remus lui adressait un avertissement, et elle se rappela du rôle que Dumbledore voulait qu'elle joue dans cette guerre. Il le lui avait rappelé plusieurs heures avant sa mort, et elle avait promis d'y être fidèle.

Le Feudeymon se débattait entre ses mains, et plutôt que de l'étouffer, elle s'en servit pour créer une barrière entre les deux camps pas encore vraiment mélangés après ces quelques secondes d'attaque. Décrire l'expression des combattants serait trop long, parce qu'il y en avait trop et que chacun arborait à sa façon cette question muette : « mais que… ? ».

Ange tremblait et n'avait qu'une envie : brûler les captes noires et ceux qui les revêtaient, mais il faut avouer que le regard pesant de Remus exerçait un contrôle certain sur elle. Il était devenu son mentor et représentait les mêmes valeurs que Dumbledore. Elle se plaça à la frontière créée par les flammes et s'adressa aux deux camps :

« Nous aurons bien assez tôt une bataille à mener. Ceci est un mariage de sang-pur, autant que pourraient l'être ceux de Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabni ou Théodore Nott. Et, de la même manière qu'ils sont vos enfants, votre chair, votre famille, votre sang, les Weasley sont également unis. Respectez cela. De toutes façons, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire autrement dans l'immédiat. »

Elle finit sur cette touche d'humour, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle avait tout d'une Serpentard pour les Mangemorts, et était un membre de la famille pour l'Ordre. La bataille cessa ainsi, et lorsque les Mangemors furent bel et bien partis, Ange éteignit les flammes, et s'évanouit.

Elle passa une longue semaine au Square où tous étaient de retour. Cette épreuve avait réveillé en elle les souvenirs de l'attaque et Molly la veilla longuement. Puis, après une visite de Remus, elle retourna en Roumanie s'entraîner, plus déterminée qu'un mois avant. Les résultats furent plus probants. Il faut dire qu'elle avait compris ce qui lui permettait de contrôler ces flammes. Les souvenirs, la colère, la haine. Il fallut apprendre à les maîtriser, mais Dumbledore le disait toujours : la magie repose toute entière sur les sentiments du sorcier qui en fait l'usage.

La septième année fut une véritable campagne politique, sous l'égide de Rogue et la surveillance des frères Carrow. Il s'agissait d'aider la Résistance tout en contrôlant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les Serpentards, et en leur révélant l'horreur de la situation, tant bien que mal. La bataille finale la soulagea presque. Presque. Ce fut aussi ce qui la déchira de part en part.

Ange Lapuce était follement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Il le lui rendait bien. Malgré ces temps troubles, malgré la méfiance qui régnait entre eux deux ils savaient voler quelques instants de complicité et de bonheur. Par exemple, Drago lui avait offert leur première fois pour ses dix-sept ans, dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef. Ils avaient fêté leur anniversaire avec un dîner aux chandelles, toujours dans cette même chambre, après une excursion aux cuisines en pleine nuit, pleine d'éclats de rire, de baisers passionnés, et de mots tendres à l'oreille. Oui, ils « filaient le parfait amour ». Elle parvint même à le retourner contre son camp durant la bataille, après qu'Harry lui ait sauvé la vie. Mais ce changement dura peu de temps. Le moment où, alors que tout le monde pensait que Harry était mort, Drago rejoignit ses parents sans un regard pour elle, son cœur sembla tomber du haut de sa poitrine pour s'écraser au sol. Elle regarda la parfaite famille Malefoy s'éloigner et entendit à peine Neville s'exhorter contre Voldemort. Elle ne réalisa que plusieurs secondes après que Harry n'était pas franchement si mort que ça. Tout cela s'était déroulé au ralentit devant ses yeux, et lorsque les Malefoy eurent disparus elle eut l'horrible impression d'atterrir au sein du champ de bataille comme par portoloin. Elle avait survécu, par on ne sait quelle chance, dans la mêlée. Et elle s'y lança avec hargne, brûlant chaque Mangemort au visage. Ce fut elle qui rôtit Fenrir Greyback comme un poulet, elle qui défigura Crabbe et Goyle père, avant de tomber, tremblante, au sein de la mêlée. Si Ginny et son chauve-furie n'avaient pas été là, elle serait probablement morte. Elle fut évacuée par Charlie, et tomba de fatigue dans les bras de Pompom. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, dix minutes plus tard – les potions, quelle invention géniale ! – elle fut réquisitionnée pour soigner les blessés. Ce fut ainsi que se termina la bataille, et elle fut appelée héroïne de guerre, au même titre que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou Neville. Simplement parce qu'elle avait sut politiquement maîtriser les sang-purs de sa génération, et pour ses exploits par le feu.

Elle réalisa l'absurdité de sa situation un mois après. Elle était seule, amère, amoureuse d'un lâche qui avait été innocenté par Harry, et avait brûlé des gens. Brûlé des gens. Elle célébra le mariage double de Harry et Ginny et Ron et Hermione comme si de rien n'était, six mois après la fin de la grande guerre. Les Harpies avaient réitéré leur proposition. Drago avait accepté, Ginny également, Harry avait choisi d'entrer chez les Canons, Ron suivait des études de coach et Hermione des études de médicomagie. Elle, rien. Ange se sentait incapable de retourner en France, incapable de rester en Angleterre, incapable de voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus les visages des journalistes, des gens reconnaissants, de Drago Malefoy dans la presse sportive, incapable. Incapable d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée, incapable de manger des alliments cuits, incapable. Elle transplanna en pleine nuit londonienne, directement dans le chalet de Charlie.

Il se contenta de l'étreindre et l'hébergea de longs jours. Un jour qu'elle l'interrogeait sur les différents dragons, et pourquoi les élevait-on, comment s'en servaient les gens, il lui parla des dragons cracheurs de glace. Cela lui plut instantanément et au bout d'une semaine de recherche, elle découvrit un pays magique dans lequel ces dragons vivaient en liberté, et qui n'était accessible qu'aux sorciers. Un pays de glace, de givre, de neige, un pays où l'on brulait de froid.

De la même manière qu'elle était partie sans un mot du Terrier, elle partit sans prévenir de Roumanie. La seule chose que tous savaient, c'est qu'elle était en bonne santé.

Elle arriva dans ce pays et ne sut s'il faisait jour ou nuit, tant la lumière y était hésitante. Elle avait un projet en tête. Elle voulait créer un centre de dressage de dragons. Elle avait compris que ces splendides animaux pouvaient être compris, aimés et utilisés par les sorciers, comme les moldus le faisaient avec les chevaux ou les chiens, ou les chats. Pour elle, les dragons étaient tout cela à la fois. Elle passa de longs moi à construire sa vie, à faire des recherches, apprivoiser et attirer les dragons.

Elle avait rencontré, lors d'une balade, un dragon splendide, gris perle, aux yeux bleus très clairs et limpide comme l'eau d'un lac givré. Ils avaient gagné la confiance l'un de l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'Ange put pour la première fois monter un dragon. Elle l'utilisa pour en apprivoiser d'autres, et vécu bientôt entourée d'un groupe. Elle les entraînait à la course, les dressait pour la protection, apprenait à les miniaturiser, à les comprendre, à les respecter, à les aimer.

Ce fut un an après sa disparition de Roumanie que la communauté magique eut de ses nouvelles. Elle annonçait l'ouverture d'une dragonnerie dans le Château en Provence de ses parents, et un long article dans la Gazette du sorcier expliquait ses objectifs, sa vision des choses, sa vie parmi les dragons.

Dés ce moment, elle envoya régulièrement des nouvelles à ses proches, et les rencontrait parfois en Provence. Elle avait sut faire le deuil de ses parents.

Lorsque Charlie la vit à nouveau, la colère qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser sur elle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il ne reconnut en rien celle qui avait débarqué chez lui, en crise. Ange n'avait pas changé physiquement. Mais elle semblait plus tranquille, plus forte, déterminée. On n'aurait sut l'exprimer mais dans ses yeux brillait un petit quelque chose qui disait « je vais bien et c'est surtout grâce à moi ». Elle dégageait une aura qui mêlait la douceur, le calme, l'autorité, la puissance. Et surtout, elle était plus attirante que jamais. En fait, Charlie Weasley avait devant lui une femme. Et lorsqu'elle finit par accepter, plusieurs mois après et « parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu ne diras rien à personne », de lui montrer où elle vivait, cela se termina naturellement sur un canapé, entre adultes consentants.

Ce fut le début de leur histoire d'amitié améliorée, et cela leur convenait à la perfection. D'une part, Ange ne pouvait plus vraiment ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit, Charlie le savait et était l'éternel célibataire. D'autre part, ils avaient des vies semblables qui leur laissait peu de place pour une vie sociale et s'entendaient à merveille au lit.

Mais, évidemment, il avait fallut que Potter vienne tout gâcher dans la petite vie parfaite de Ange Lapuce. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle effectua un transplannage parfaitement contrôlé sur le stade des Harpies de Holyhead.


	4. Chapter 3 : Malfoy, ce blond péroxydé

Chapitre 3 :

Il était neuf heures du matin en Angleterre. Ange avait voyagé trois bonnes heures. On ne transplanait pas comme ça, de l'Est du monde jusqu'au Royaume Uni. Elle avait fait une halte en Roumanie, en France, et à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie. Là, elle avait pris un portoloin parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où était le « QG » des Harpies, à part qu'il évidemment situé près de Holyhead, Pays de Galle. Maintenant qu'elle y était, ça ressemblait plus à… nulle part, en fait. Elle avait atterrit à l'entrée des locaux de l'équipe, et derrière elle s'étendait une forêt. Il y avait encore du brouillard. Snow Pearl, sur son épaule, « s'ébouriffa ». Bon, il n'avait rien à ébouriffer, mais il fit ce mouvement bizarre de pigeons, lorsqu'ils s'ébouriffent les plumes. Alors il s'ébouriffa. Ange était bien d'accord avec son dragon, d'ailleurs : ici le froid était carrément humide et vous rentrait sous les pores.

Devant elle, donc, une porte en bois, l'air épais. A gauche de la porte, à environ un mètre, il y avait de grands baies vitrées qui révélaient une salle de réunion. Elle semblait vide. Au-dessus de la porte, il y avait d'autres fenêtres. Le mur était haut, et on pouvait compter trois étages en tout.

« Ca en fait de la place pour une équipe de quidditch, hein, Snow ? »

Le dragon grogna. Il avait l'air éberlué, surtout. Il n'avait jamais vu de construction si haute, et ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Franchement, qu'est-ce que sa dame de compagnie venait faire dans ce coin paumé (bah oui, c'est un dragon, pas d'autres dragons autour = coin paumé pour lui hein) ?! Il souffla fort, et Ange sentit clairement une de ses mèches de cheveux geler. Super, Snow était de sale humeur.

Soudain, il y eut beaucoup plus de bruit. Cela venait d'en haut. Ange leva la tête, et au premier étage on avait ouvert la fenêtre. Une troupe de filles était agglutinée là, et elles se mirent en tête de lui faire des signes enjouées de la main.

Haussement sarcastique de sourcil de la part de notre draconienne (huhu ce jeu de mot de fou). Après trois ans sans voir personne (ou très rarement), elle se retrouvait face à des… cruches ? « Ne sois pas si sarcastique, se fustigea-t-elle, tu essaies de cacher ta gène plus qu'autre chose. » Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps.

« Salut Ange Lapuce ! Moi c'est Anathème McCarthery ! » lui balança d'un peu trop près une jeune femme qui semblait avoir transplané de la fenêtre. Elle avait les cheveux à la garçonne, aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Potter, blonds avec des mèches rouges, de grands yeux quasi-jaunes, des sourcils arqués et bien dessinés, et un sourire à fossettes très communicatif. Ange ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

« Bonjour, répondit Ange en la détaillant, ton visage me semble familier (T'aurais déjà menacé ? HAHA). Tu étais à Gryffondor, une année après la mienne, non ? »

Anathème sourit encore plus si la chose était possible, et, se tournant vers la fenêtre, elle cria :

« DRAGO ! TU ME DOIS 5 MORNILLES ELLE M'A RECONNUE ! »

Snow Pearl et Ange sursautèrent tous les deux. Snow parce que décidément cette humaine avait une voix très aigüe, et Ange à cause :

Du nom de « Drago »

Parce que Snow avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son épaule

Et que Drago venait justement d'apparaître à la fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Dans le sens où il était toujours aussi beau. Il portait une robe de velours bleu marine par-dessus un pantalon de costume noir. Ange pouvait parier qu'il portait aux pieds des chaussures italiennes. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux blonds platines qui lui atteignaient le bas des omoplates, simplement retenus par un ruban noir au niveau des épaules. L'expression sur son visage aux traits fins et délicats était neutre, mais il regardait fixement Ange, avec une sorte de… curiosité dans les yeux ?

A côté de Drago, il y avait Olivier Dubois. Ces deux-là avaient été les seuls hommes admis dans l'équipe des Harpies, parce qu'aucune femme n'arrivait à leur cheville, et parce qu'ils avaient démontré leur intérêt pour le club. Ange fronça les sourcils : depuis quand ces deux-là se supportaient-ils ? Enfin, à côté de Dubois se tenait une femme magnifique d'environ quarante ans. Elle portait un tailleur moldu avec des talons aiguilles vertigineux – Ange pouvait le deviner à la cambrure de son dos et à l'allure de ses cuisses-, ses cheveux auburn vadrouillaient tranquillement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Grande, élancée, le corps musclé et fin, un visage de poupée de porcelaine, les sourcils incroyablement fins et des yeux terriblement noirs. On n'en voyait même pas la pupille. Pourtant, son air était doux et tranquille. Ange la reconnut immédiatement. C'était Gwenog Jones, ancienne Capitaine des Harpies et qui, après avoir arrêté sa carrière l'an passé, était devenue leur coach.

« Fais la monter Anathème, que nous la rencontrions aussi ! » Lança –t-elle.

Anathème lui attrapa le bras, et Ange se sentit transplaner avec surprise. Arrivée au premier étage dans ce qui semblait être la salle de réunion de l'équipe elle foudroya Anathème du regard.

« - Ce n'est pas très poli de faire transplaner quelqu'un sans prévenir, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu t'habitueras à son entrain naturel de Gryffondor.

- Un problème avec les Gryffondor, Malfoy ? lui lança Olivier. »

Seul le sourire en coin typique de Drago lui répondit. Ange se contenta d'ignorer que le lâche blond peroxydé avait osé lui adresser la parole, et en tendant la main à Gwenog, la salua :

« - Bonjour, Coach.

- Bonjour Ange. Heureuse de t'avoir enfin parmi nous. Nous t'attendions pour poursuivre cette réunion. Drago vient de transmettre son titre de Capitaine à Ginny – là-dessus un cri de ravissement jailli de derrière Gwenog – et il doit te briefer sur son rôle précis dans l'équipe. C'est lui qui te fera visiter…

Hum, interrompit Ginny, si cela ne te dérange pas, coach, je pense que je m'en occuperais. »

L'air quelque peu étonné, Gwenog se contenta cependant d'acquiescer. Elle présenta ensuite toute l'équipe à la jeune femme, et vice-versa. Ange leur présenta Snow Pearl et leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait les trois dernières années, puisqu'apparemment c'était une question qui courait sur les lèvres de tous les sorciers anglais.

Ange retrouvait avec facilité , et cela l'étonna, le contact en équipe. Une demie heure durant, les personnes présentes se présentèrent, ainsi que leur rôle dans l'équipe, leurs spécificités en vol si elles en avaient, posèrent des questions à la nouvelle venue : il y avait Ginny, capitaine et poursuiveuse, bien sûr, Dubois, gardien, seul homme restant dans l'équipe, Angelina Johnston, poursuiveuse également, Anathème, batteuse, Sierra, une brésilienne splendide, la deuxième batteuse, et Tara, sa sœur, attrapeuse, beaucoup plus petite et menue.

« Allez les filles, en salle d'entraînement ! - Dubois toussota pour signifier sa virilité, ce à quoi Gwenog répondit par un signe de la main vague qui signifiait « oui, bon » - Drago, Ginny, Ange et Angelina, vous restez. Briefez la, puis Angelina rejoins-nous en salle, Ginny lui fera visiter. Drago, nous te verrons au prochain match. Ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec toi. »

L'équipe se regroupa autour de leur ancien joueur pour le saluer et le remercier, puis fila, bien groupée.

Faces à faces à présent, Ginny à droite et Angelina à gauche, la Princesse et le Prince se toisaient. Clairement, Ange tentait d'assassiner Malfoy de ses yeux. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas le Basilic et ses efforts restèrent vains. Drago eut finalement la présence d'esprit de tourner le regard vers Ginny, comme pour lui signifier de commencer.

« - Ange, la raison pour laquelle notre équipe t'a recrutée en joueuse titulaire c'est que tout le monde a pu admirer pendant Poudlard tes qualités de stratège. Je me souviens parfaitement des groupements que tu inventais entre les joueurs, ta façon de faire équipe avec Drago qui faisait qu'à chaque instant vous sembliez savoir ce que faisait l'autre. Nous aimerions étendre cela à nous trois en tant que poursuiveuses, d'abord, puis à l'équipe entière. En tant que Capitaine, je te veux comme stratège.

- Je leur ai déjà montré les formations dont je me souvenais : la trois-passes, le laisser-filer, et la diversion. Mais nos adversaires commençaient à connaitre nos tactiques,…

- Et Drago s'en va chez l'ennemi, poursuivit Angelina, il va donc falloir inventer de nouvelles tactiques. »

Le dit-Drago singea Angelina et lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire la belle brune, et verdir de jalousie Ange devant la complicité de ces deux-là. WHAT ?! VERDIR de jalousie ? Nope, elle était juste agacée. Ginny se racla la gorge.

« Nous allons avoir plus de travail que le reste de l'équipe, toutes les trois. Mais nous allons nous organiser, une fois Drago parti. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Avant de partir, j'aimerais expliquer à Lapuce comment je jouais en équipe avec vous, je pense que ça peut lui être utile. »

Il tourna son regard métallique vers elle, et elle pourait jurer qu'elle avait le goût du fer dans la bouche. Snow souffla fortement, et le visage de Malfoy se retrouva un instant glacé. Ange éclata de rire à cette vision, le peroxydé avait l'air sacrément énervé. Ginny se passa la main sur le visage et marmonna « Ange, s'il te plaît… » Angelina en profita pour filer après avoir salué Drago une dernière fois, et Ange leva discrètement les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Ginny. Elle regarda fixement Drago, qui se lançait un sort pour se réchauffer, et haussa un sourcil à son égard.

Celui-ci fronça à peine les sourcils. Cela signifiait qu'il était contrarié, Ange le savait bien. Elle s'arrêta un instant en elle-même pour remarquer qu'elle retrouvait avec aisance les manies et expressions de Malfoy, qu'elle les interprétait toujours avec facilité. Cela la dérangeait.

« Donc, je disais : Ginny est une joueuse très aggressive, très rapide, elle est douée pour les feintes et pour les passes, elle est très attentive à la totalité de son équipe, et du coup parfois elle perd de vue les autres poursuiveurs. Il faut savoir regagner sa concentration dans ces moments-là. Je pense que c'est le binôme idéal pour toi, vous auriez beaucoup d'aisance à percer le mur ennemi et à avancer sans perdre le souaffle, je pense aussi que vous jeux s'accorderont bien, du moins si tu joues comme dans mon souvenir. Quant à Angelina, c'est une buteuse excellente. Elle garde le regard fixé sur l'avancée de ses coéquipers poursuiveurs, elle sait parfaitement se placer pour recevoir la balle, et feinter dans le tir. Elle est d'une précision redoutable et a l'incroyable manie d'incurver la trajectoire de ses lancers, ce qui surprend à tous les coups le gardien. »

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et débitait d'une voix quasi-monotone mais ses yeux à lui semblaient chercher quelque chose en elle, comme s'il parlait pour avoir le prétexte de regarder au fond d'elle-même. Un peu plus et elle aurait cru qu'il faisait de la légilimancie. Elle, absorbait machinalement les informations qu'il lui donnait, ses réflexes d'ancienne joueuse reprenant le dessus, tout en se laissant capturer par le regard de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si longtemps.

Avant de le détester. Oui, elle le détestait. Elle détourna le regard et hocha la tête vers Ginny, signifiant qu'elle avait saisi l'information.

Drago souffla, à la grande surprise d'Ange parce qu'un Malfoy ça ne souffle pas, non, souhaita bonne chance à Ginny, les salua toutes les deux, et transplana. Elle sentit Ginny se tourner vers elle.

« Ange, je sais que tu lui en veux mais… »

L'interpellée haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête, défiant Ginny de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas, elle préféra soupirer, et l'entrainer pour une visite de sa nouvelle maison.

Elles commencèrent par le troisième étage qui faisait tout le tour du stade et était par conséquent circulaire. Il y avait là les appartements des joueuses – enfin joueurs. Chaque appartement était indépendant et insonorisé, avec sa cuisine, son salon, sa salle de bain, sa chambre, son dressing même ! Mais il existait quand même une salle commune, avec une kitchenette et un salon, pour les instants où toute l'équipe souhaitait se réunir. Il était impossible de transplaner directement à cet étage, afin d'assurer la sécurité des joueuses. Le tout ressemblait à un petit hôtel privé. Ginny lui fit visiter son nouvel appartement. Ange se contenta de déposa ses affaires, et consulta Snow pour savoir s'il désirait rester se reposer. Celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur son épaule, et elle le conserva avec elle.

Au second étage, qui faisait également tout le tour du stade, il y avait la salle de musculation –à la moldue, étrangement, mais Ginny lui expliqua que la mécanique impliquait moins d'accidents que lorsque la magie s'en mêlait car celle-ci pouvait être trafiquée, et que toutes les machines étaient insensibles à la magie -, l'infirmerie, des vestiaires, une salle de massage, un sauna et un parcours aquatique à bulles, ainsi qu'une piscine.

Enfin, le premier étage comprenait la salle de réunion et une loge de commentateurs, bien séparés, qui venaient s'incruster entre les gradins, et occupaient un petit quart du tour du stade.

« Une partie de la forêt nous appartient également, quelques hectares. On y va pour courir, ou juste souffler. Tu devrais pouvoir y voler avec ton dragon bientôt, Gwenog fait le nécessaire pour répondre à ta demande. Il y a aussi un petit lac où l'on est parfois autorisées à patiner, lorsqu'on a suffisamment de temps pour se remettre s'il nous arrivait quelque chose. Si l'on a plus de deux mois avant le prochain match, par exemple, et que le lac semble sécurisé bien sûr. »

Ange hocha la tête. Elle se sentait un peu enfermée ici.

« - Ah oui, rajouta Ginny tandis qu'elles revenaient vers la salle de musculation, si tu as des invités sachent qu'il leur sera impossible d'entrer dans les parties inférieures du stade à moins d'une accréditation magique que seule Gwenog délivre. Personne d'autre que nous ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le seul moyen pour tes invités de venir est la cheminée de ton appartement à condition que tu l'allumes bien sûr. Pense bien à l'éteindre si tu n'attends personne et chaque fois que tu quittes ton appartement.

- C'est très sécurisé ici, tout de même, fit Ange.

- Oui, mais tu verras rapidement qu'on ne s'y sent pas enfermées en fin de compte. Moi aussi, c'est ce que je craignais au début, et j'avais pris un appartement en dehors dans lequel Harry et moi nous retrouvions quatre soirs par semaine, mais en fin de compte je me suis habituée à vivre ici, et j'apprécie énormément l'ambiance. On peut y être indépendant, ou voir les autres si on veut.

- Et avec Harry, ça ne pose pas de soucis ?

- Non, on fait un soir sur deux, une fois chez lui, une fois chez moi. L'installation des Canons est très similaires à la nôtre, d'ailleurs.

- Maudit soit Potter. Ton frère te salue, au fait, et aimerait qu'un jour tu le visites par courtoisie, et non pas en envoyant Harry pour me convaincre de te rejoindre dans cette équipe de fous.

- Oh, mais maintenant que tu es parmi nous, je le ferais avec plaisir ! sourit Ginny, avec un clin d'oeil malicieux »

Ange leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Arrivées dans la salle de musculation, elles retrouvèrent Gwenog qui envoya Ginny faire son parcours personnalisé, avant de se retourner vers Ange. Elle tourna autour d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tâtant ses cuisses, son ventre, ses bras, l'air très concentrée. Snow remuait des ailes, l'air agacé. Ange elle-même était étonnée de ce comportement mais se laissait faire.

« Bien, je te remercie de t'être laissée manipuler. J'ai besoin de connaître mes joueuses à fond, leurs muscles en premier, pour en savoir plus sur leurs capacités et ce que l'on a besoin de renforcer dans leur force physique. De ton côté, je vois que l'élevage de Dragons entretient bien ! On va se contenter de tout entretenir pour toi, en insistant peut-être un peu sur les mollets et les abdominaux, car j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu utilises le moins – Ange hocha la tête pour marquer son accord – ce qui est logique. Donc, tu auras deux entrainements pour maintenir ton dos, tes pectoraux, tes biceps, triceps, ta nuque et pour muscler un peu plus tes abdominaux deux entrainements pour entretenir tes cuisses, tes fessiers, pour muscler tes mollets et tes abdominaux. Le dernier entrainement sera un mélange des deux entrainements spécialisés. Au début de chaque entrainement, tu auras trente minutes de cardio, que tu peux faire en salle ou dans la forêt, et à la fin de chaque entrainement tu auras trois quart d'heure de natation – au moins. Ca devrait te faire en tout deux heures et demie de sport. Puis, une heure de délassement : parcours aquatique d'au moins vingt minutes ou massage du même temps, et sauna si tu veux, pas plus de quinze minutes en revanche, je ne veux pas que tu sois déshydratée. L'après-midi est consacré aux heures de vol, et le samedi matin est entièrement dédié à la stratégie et à la tactique. Je suppose que Ginny t'a expliquée ce que l'on attend de toi à ce niveau-là. Pour ce premier entrainement, je vais rester avec toi afin de te montrer ton parcours et les machines que tu vas utiliser, demain tu le feras seule, mercredi je t'accompagnerai à nouveau pour l'entrainement jambes, et vendredi pour la totale. Va te changer, tu as cinq minutes. »

Ange la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'avait même pas déballé ses affaires !

Gwenog gloussa. Ce qui augmenta l'incrédulité de Ange. Puis elle reprit :

« Drago m'avait dit qu'il était dur de te surprendre, mais visiblement pas tant que ça ! Tu as des affaires d'entrainement sur un portemanteau dans les vestiaires, avec ton nom brodé et ton numéro. Allez, hop, je ne t'ai pas recrutée pour te voir t'installer dans tes quartiers, au boulot ! Tu auras tout le temps ce week end ! »

Ange fila vers les vestiaires, et entendit Gwenog lui crier : « Ah oui, au fait à part le samedi matin, vous avez vos week end ! Sauf avant un grand match ! »

Eh ben. Ca promettait. Elle n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de se faire diriger et espérait vraiment qu'on le la briderait pas où elle risquerait rapidement de prendre ses clics et ses claques.

Gwenog, elle, regardait sa nouvelle recrue filer. Elle était étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore protesté. Tout le monde savait qu'Ange était têtue, et après avoir vécu tout ce temps seule parmi les dragons, il était étonnant de la voir se plier aux règles. On verrait bien où se cachaient ses limites mais elle irait les toucher douuucement et du bout du doigt, c'était certain. Hors de question de perdre un tel talent !


End file.
